


Hold Me Now

by KaminariDenki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, One Shot, might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: He was going to kill them all. They hurt her.They hurt Lucy.





	Hold Me Now

All he could see was red.

Burning hot anger rushed through his body, his heart hammering rapidly in his chest as his veins pulsed with adrenaline. Everything in his vision blurred, except for a bloodied and broken firm, lying prone and vulnerable on the ground.

Blood seeped in a quickly growing puddle underneath them, staining their clothes and tainting their golden hair a sickening crimson colour.

His fists clenched, fire erupting from his palms, spreading across his sweat slicked skin until his entire being was covered in fiery flames, licking and convulsing angrily.

He was going to kill them all. They hurt her. _They hurt Lucy._

Gritting his teeth, leapt at the enemy nearest to Lucy, the man holding a sword that was dripping wet, the liquid pattering rhythmically against the ground. With an angered roar, Natsu delivered a punch to his face, sending him tumbling yards away.

" _I'm gonna kill you all!_ " He snarled, eyes wild with desperation and madness.

With bared fangs and numb limbs, he mercilessly attacked members that dared to oppose him, his mind lost to the crazed frenzy of the battle, the only thought that tumbled through his mind, screaming and hissing, was _'save her, save her'_.

As he parted his lips, mouth forming an o-shape in preparation of another powerful flame attack, light fingers brushed against his sides, causing him to freeze. The hands swept along his stomach, gentle and airy, arms wrapping around his waist as something pressed into his back.

"Natsu... please..." Lucy mumbled, her grip tightening. Her voice was cracked and rough yet still rang beautifully in Natsu's deaf ears, halting his attacks.

"Lucy," Natsu turned his body, which caused the celestial spirit mage's hold to weaken, her shoulders falling as she slumped over. Natsu's eyes widened and he rushed forwards to catch her, holding her against his chest as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Lucy raised a trembling hand, brushing his untamed salmon hair from his face, smiling softly. "I'm okay," she croaked, tears dripping down her pale face.

"I'm gonna get you help, Lucy," he forced a wide smile onto his face as he pulled away, curling his arm underneath her leg and back, hefting her up as he stood. He spared a glance towards the tear in her shirt where a slit cut into her abdomen, staining her clothes red. With a threatening growl to anyone who approached, Natsu sped off, his throat tight and his heart clenching with every second that passed.

He rushed, his pace swift and fast, feet tearing hurriedly at the ground, flames rolling along his shoulders.

The familiar, isolated house belonging to Porlyusica came into sight and he kicked the door open, causing the old woman to jump in surprise and sigh.

"Lucy— you gotta save her!" He barked, the blonde feeling too light, too cold in his arms. The faint sound of blood dripping to the floor echoed in his ears as Porlyusica led him to the spare room, ordering him to put her down.

He complied, only to be kicked out as the other pink-haired mage quickly got to healing Lucy.

His finger nails dig into his palm, anger rising once again. If she died... he didn't know if he could forgive himself. He was supposed to protect her, but he failed.

He couldn't bear the thought of losing the one person precious to him.

**Author's Note:**

> oof


End file.
